


Bee-autiful

by kaileeyp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Showers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileeyp/pseuds/kaileeyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack has always been curious what Bumblebee looked like under that mask of his. After cornering the scout in the shower rooms, he finds out. The results are shocking for both of the mechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikie/gifts).



> YAY! my first art trade. This one goes out to Nikie! I hope you like it. 
> 
> (and if you didn't get the title, it's Bee-autiful as in Bumble BEE and beautiful put together. Bee-autiful)

Wheeljack stood under the hot, pounding water. The steam fogged up his optics, giving the shared shower chambers a smudgy sheen. Being out and alone in the Jackhammer had been nice, but Primus, he had missed hot water. He leaned back into the hard stream, washing off all the dirt and debris from the earlier battle against the ‘Cons. He sucked in a sharp breath when the water got into one of his injuries, well at least it would be clean for Ratchet to patch up.

He was currently waiting for his turn in the med bay, which was swamped with the entire team. Arcee had taken a hard hit to the knee, fracturing her leg. She was first to get up on the operating table. Optimus had dived in-front of a shot at Smokescreen, luckily his chest plates were only burnt and dented in. Bumblebee and bulkhead both had dents and scrapes, but nothing fatal. Wheeljack himself had suffered from a nasty slice in his side, exposing a few energon lines and sensitive material. But he would survive. He had insisted that Ratchet fixed the others up first, sort of because he cared for them, mostly because he wanted to be a tough wreaker again. He had to admit, the stinging pain of an unpatched wound brought him back to his days with ‘Bulk as a wreaker, before everything went to slag.  
The sound of the automatic door opening brought his attention to Bumblebee, still covered in dust and dirt. The scouts paint was scraped off in multiple places, but other than that he was all fixed up.

“Mind if I join?” the scout asked sheepishly, he gestured to an unoccupied shower next to Wheeljack. With a wiry grin at the new comer Wheeljack said “Come on in Bug Boy”. The yellow bot nodded and zipped over to the available shower, ignoring the teasing nickname. The showers were right next to each other, with no noticeable dividers, besides the two separate shower heads, they could have been sharing a shower. Bumblebee gulped and turned on the warm water, easily slipping under it.

He fidgeted when he noticed the wrecker’s razor sharp gaze resting on him. Maybe Wheeljack didn’t appreciate the close, and almost intimate, moment. With the Autobot team it was normal to share the showers, after all there was nothing extraordinarily private about Cybertronian showers. All armour could be kept on, unlike human showers, which were taken bare and naked. It was also handy, some mechs, like Optimus, needed an extra hand when it came to cleaning the back of their large build frame. Yet after living all by himself for eons, Wheeljack was probably used to solitary life, which included lonely showers. 

Well, he was all wet from the shower now, so he shouldn’t waste water. Besides, Ratchet told him to shower up so he could be re-painted. And if he left the shower rooms still dirty he would probably get a whack to the helm with the closest possible tool. Bumblebee reached up and grabbed the bottle of cleaning solvent; he poured some on his servo, and got to work. He scrubbed at his chest plates, shoulders, and arms. By then the water was already a dirty grey, so he washed it off under the warm stream of water. A quick peek over his shoulder confirmed his suspicion; Wheeljack was still looking at him. Damn, ok, well may as well continue cleaning.

More soap was rubbed into his abdomen and (very sheepishly) his aft, before it was quickly washed away. This time when he looked at Wheeljack he say the wrecker cleaning off his chest plated and shoulders, but the larger solider was still looking at him as he did so. However, there was a rather mischievous grin adorning the faceplates now, the smile sent a shiver up Bumblebee’s back. With a socked beep Bumblebee turned around again. How did such a normal habit suddenly feel so intimate and forbidden?  
Bumblebee lathered soap down his legs, and quickly washed them off. Just when he was about to turn off the water, two warm, soapy servos rested on his shoulders. Bumblebee jumped and let out an alarmed series of beeps and whirs. 

“Hold still” a deep seductive voice murmured gently, “You missed a spot”. How had Wheeljack snuck up to him so fast? The bubbly servos firmly washed down his back, careful to dislodge any jammed stones or debris. Instead of rinsing off the lather and letting the tiny scout go, those talented hands moved back up to Bee’s neck and began to kneed and massage at the tense control fibers. 

Bumblebee shuddered and leaned back into the helpful digits, letting them continue massaging his stiff shoulders’ and neck. Where in the name of Cybertron did Wheeljack learn to do this? Almost as though his mind had been read, Wheeljack began to talk again. “Back in the days that ‘Bulk and I were in the wreckers there were a lot of injuries. Almost everyone would get hurt every week, some were worse than others. But pain creates stress, and where there is stress, there are knots. Feel this?” He tightly squeezed a part of Bumblebee’s shoulder; the scout jumped and whined at the sudden pain.

“That’s a knot” Wheeljack explained. “They make you feel stiff and sore, and obviously if you’re stiff and sore, you can’t fight as well. The only way you can quickly get rid of one is to rub the hell out of it. So we all figured out how to do it, of course we weren’t as gentile as I’m being now, and we did discover a few handy pressure points that serve different reasons. Once I passed out cold when Bulkhead hit a pressure point, another time I made Seaspray repeatedly punch himself with a pressure point. Of course it was an accident, but it was pretty damn funny to.” He finished the story with a full sparked laugh. 

The punching thing made Bumblebee suddenly feel uneasy, but those gifted hands kept kneading in all the right places. If he didn’t have any self-control, he would very well be drooling now. After months of seeing Wheeljack slice Decepticons up with his duel swords, Bumblebee had assumed that Wheeljack was a great swords man, and everybody knew, swordsmen had strong hands. Strong hands that were, at the moment, rubbing down his back, massaging at knots, and honestly, he was shivering and shuddering a lot. The hot water rinsed away the soapsuds, leaving his back, neck, and shoulders clean. Wheeljack’s hands still rubbed down his back, curling into small gaps and brushing against wires. When a particularly sensitive wire was stroked, Bumblebee let out a gasp. He whirled around, and noticed how close he was to the larger Autobot. They stood chest to chest, bumblebee being only a helm shorter than the other mech. That feral grin was still plastered on Wheeljack’s face. 

Silence lapsed between the two solders, as they stared at each other, suddenly wondering what to do. Wheeljack wanted nothing more than to snatch Bumblebee into his arms and kiss the living frag out of him, but that wish was smothered. Bumblebee’s damaged mouth, he couldn’t kiss. Bumblebee looked up to him with disappointment, as though he had forgotten about the dilemma as well. 

“I should, uh, go now.” Bumblebee whirred and beeped out in a low tone, “but thanks for the massage thingy”. He turned to leave; a strong arm hooked around his waist and yanked him back under the warm water. He let out surprised beep, but froze. Wheeljack had removed his mask, the only cover he had to hide his ugly, scarred lower face and neck. Thick silence strung through the room as Wheeljack stared in shock at the scars.  
Bumblebee’s mouth, where was it? In its place was a bumpy metal plate, no lips, it was as though someone wiped the mouth right off his face, there wasn’t even an indent or anything! All over the lower part of his face there were raised ridge scars, down his neck and throat, where there was a large patch. That must have been exactly where those dumb ass ‘cons had torn out his vocalizer. 

Fury filled Wheeljack, how could anyone do something so cruel and horrible to such a sweet little scout!? He promised himself, he would make those fraggers pay, they would regret the day they laid a finger on this little Autobot. 

A weak tug brought his attention back towards the small mech in question. Bumblebee was trembling something awful; his big baby blue optics looked up at Wheeljack, beads of coolant brimming in his optics. Remorse and guilt stung through the Wreaker, he was scaring Bee. He silently cursed himself, and loosened his hold on the scarred face, yet he refused to let it go. He had to show the muted Bot that he didn’t think any less of him because of what those fuckers did to him. 

He leaned in, and softly brushed his lips against where Bumblebee’s may have once been. The scout jumped and looked up to him; now that he didn’t have his mask, he was un-able to make his communication sounds. The scout decided he liked that feeling, so he stood up on his tippy toes and tried to get the pressure again. Wheeljack rumbled with laughter and leaned down, pressing a gentile kiss against the scars again, his thumb brushed the residual tears off of Bumblebee’s cheeks. Wheeljack loved the way Bumblebee blushed under his ministrations, his cheeks and neck flushed all the way up to his audios, the scars turned a darker scarlet, it was oddly cute actually. He grinned and happily pressed more kisses to the tiny mech, who wrapped his arms around the strong neck. 

Bumblebee was internally rejoicing. Wheeljack loved him! He really did! And even though he saw all the scarred and manipulated parts of him, he still loved him! His spark felt like it was going to over flow with joy. He could finally share all his dark sides with someone and not fear judgement or disgust. 

The doors opened. 

Wheeljack and bumblebee jumped apart, before the smaller mech was protectively yanked behind Wheeljack, shielding him from other optics. Optimus and Smokescreen stood at the entrance, holding hands… wait what? They wrenched their hands apart and guiltily looked at the two other mechs. 

“W-Were we interrupting?” Smokescreen awkwardly asked, his face turned a heated red.  
“I could ask you two the same thing” Wheeljack teased, loving the way they twitched and looked at their peds. Hmm, so his commander was fooling around with the newbie, he chuckled. That was un-expected, but it did explain the weird moment last week when he walked into Optimus Primes office to find Smokey and Optimus cuddling…

“But, uh, ya. Could you guys give the two of us a moment?” Wheeljack asked, aware that Bumblebee’s bare face and neck plates would be exposed to the others if they came in any closer. 

Smokescreen and Optimus walked out of the room, leaving the two mechs by themselves again. Wheeljack turned around to face Bumblebee and couldn’t help but smile at him, Bumblebee’s optics squinted slightly, and his cheeks raised a bit, a mouth-less smile. 

“You’re so cute” Wheeljack chuckled, the scouts optics widened and his face flushed again. He had never been called cute before. He had been called brave, and smart, and strong, even chivalrous and adoring. Yet never in his life since the Decepticons strapped him down and demolished his face, had anyone one looked at him, the real him, and said he looked even remotely pretty. His spark swelled with happiness and dignity, it was the first in a long time that he felt beautiful. 

Another soft kiss was pressed against Bumblebee’s scarred face, one pressed against his jaw, more loving kisses traveled down his sensitive throat, as Wheeljack lightly began necking him. Finally, Wheeljack reached out and turned off the stream of hot water, before reaching down and picking up the stunned Scout’s mask. Bumblebee mechanically replaced his mask and dried himself off alongside Wheeljack. They were about to leave, when Bumblebee felt a hand take a hold of his own. His spark skipped a beat, Wheeljack wanted to hold his servo? He dreamily leaned into the larger mechs side as they walked out of the room together. 

They walked by Optimus and Smokey who walked towards the showers “I think we used up all the hot water!” Wheeljack hollered playfully back at the couple, who groaned and slumped. 

The two walked back to Bumblebee’s room, but stopped just outside the door. Bumblebee wasn’t sure if Wheeljack had intentions of… well, he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to go that far yet. Before he could ask Wheeljack if the kisses meant they had to interface, his mask was removed, and replaced with soft quick kisses. Happiness buzzed through the scout again and he nuzzled at Wheeljack’s helm. A soft chuckle reverberated through the large mech, who then replaced the mask.  
“Get some sleep, Bee-autiful” he teased. Before he kissed the scout’s cheek good night, and walked down the hall to his own room.  
Bumblebee slipped into his own berth, joy and delight flowing through his systems. He curled onto his side and smiled at the thought of Wheeljack. Maybe he was right,

maybe he really was beautiful.


	2. SEQUEL UPDATE!

GOOD NEWS GUYS!  
I have written a sequel to this fic!   
It takes place during / after Deadlock (the finale), so dont read if you havent gotten that far yet.

You can find it on my page, it's called "From Beautiful to Perfect"

enjoy! :D

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about art trades, requests ect. leave a comment. We can arrange something through comments or e-mails. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kaileeyp.


End file.
